


I'll Get You Screaming

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	I'll Get You Screaming

Ryuko bit her lip as she propped herself up on her forearm, her eyes landing on the green haired male who was kneeling at her feet. She watched Uzu as he gently cupped her leg. He just barely lifted her leg off the bed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her foot.

The male looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he looked back down at her leg. He moved his lips up her leg, trailing feather-light kisses on her skin as he moved further up her leg. 

Ryuko bit her lip and allowed herself to lay back down on the bed. Her fingers clutched onto the sheets beneath her body, her cheeks red as she watched Uzu slowly make his way to her inner thigh.

Ryuko closed her eyes, her head dipping back to rest on the bed. A soft breath passed her lips as she felt Uzu part her legs. A shaky breath passed through her parted lips as she felt Uzu's warm breath close to her opening.

A soft moan passed her lips as Uzu rubbed his finger teasingly against her wet opening. Ryuko's fingers tightened around the sheets, her breathing shaky as she tilted her head to the side. She tensed as she felt Uzu's finger slip inside of her. Uzu slowly pumped his finger inside Ryuko, causing the girl's breathing to eventually turn into soft pants.

The girl moaned as she felt Uzu slip another finger inside her, pumping into her at a faster rate than before. Her fingers clenched tightly around the sheets beneath them as she spread her legs farther. The volume of her moans increased slowly, her toes curling into the bed. 

She bit her lip, tossing her head to the side as she felt Uzu curl his fingers inside her. She panted shakily, feeling something build in the pit of her stomach.

Uzu licked his lips, watching Ryuko tremble and quiver from just from his fingers alone. He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, nipping at her skin lightly. He stuck his tongue out, pressing it against her button that had come out of hiding.

Ryuko released a sound that was something of a cross between a moan and a gasp. She reached down, grabbing at Uzu's hair. The green haired male licked at her sensitive nub, enjoying the reactions it elicited from Ryuko.

The girl whimpered out her moans, her fingers gripping Uzu's hair tightly as she moaned loudly. Her head tipped back, her eyes squeezing shut as Uzu closed his mouth over her button, sucking on it lightly. The girl's moans became muffled as she bit down on her lip, trying to keep her volume down to a minimum. Her lips parted, a breathless moan passing through her lips as Uzu began licking again.

Uzu curled his fingers inside Ryuko again, causing the girl to moan deeply as her back arched off the bed. Her toes curled into the sheets as she bit her lip again. Her lips parted only moments later, another breatheless moan passing through her lips. She squirmed and rested back down on the bed, her head tipping back. She massaged Uzu's scalp, releasing the tight hold she has on his hair as she moaned breathlessly.

Experimentally, she rolled her hips against Uzu's face, a soft gasp passing through her lips as Uzu's fingers slid deeper inside her. She felt him smirk against her skin and he curled his fingers again, Ryuko moaning softly in response.

"U... Uzu..." Ryuko moaned, his name breathless on her lips. Uzu felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Ryuko saying his name. He directed his attention back to Ryuko and pumped his fingers inside of her while sucking and lapping at her sensitive button. The dark haired girl breathed out a moan, her hips moving on their own.

She ran her fingers through Uzu's hair. "Uzu..." She moaned again. She gasped as she felt Uzu's fingers thrust into her faster, his tongue more attentive to her button. She moaned wantonly, her back arching and her toes curling. 

"Uzu!" She moaned loudly, breathlessly.

Whatever was building in the pit of her stomach from before had turned into a burning fire. "Ahh, ahh!" Ryuko all but shouted. Her hips moved against Uzu's face, creating a friction that she didn't know that she so desperately wanted. Her fervent movement didn't deter Uzu and he remained in between her legs, his fingers pumping smoothly and quickly, his tongue teasing and firm.

Ryuko felt her legs begin to quiver, her feet digging into the bed. Her heart was racing in her chest and she began to see stars. Her head tipped back and her lips parted as she moaned wantonly, erotically.

"Uzu!" She called, her voice higher than expected as she finally released. Uzu let her ride out her climax before she collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. 

The green haired male pulled his fingers out from Ryuko and wiped them on the bedsheets. He pulled his lips off of her button and placed a small kiss on her inner thigh. He crawled over to Ryuko and rested at her side as she tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took. She looked up at him tiredly, her cheeks flushed.

"Wow..." She breathed with a small smile, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones.

Uzu chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ryuko's forehead. "You liked that?" Uzu whispered against her skin as he moved down to kiss her neck. Ryuko nodded lightly as she moved one hand to weave her fingers through Uzu's hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp as she hummed tiredly.

"I think you and I both know that I did." Ryuko smirked as Uzu pulled back to grin at her. She smirked and leaned up to kiss him. She felt Uzu smile against her lips as he eagerly returned her kiss. 

His eyes opened in surprise and a grunt passed through his lips as he was suddenly pinned down onto his back. A little disoriented, Uzu blinked and looked up to see Ryuko hovering over him, trapping him beneath her body.

Her smirked danced on her lips and she leaned down to kiss him. She pulled back just as quickly and to place small kisses on his chest. "I believe it's your turn now, right?" Ryuko mused with a sly grin, causing Uzu to flush.

The male gulped, his heart already pounding in his chest as he watched Ryuko trail kisses down his abdomen. Her lips brushed on the area just above his underpants and she fingers hooked onto his underwear. Ryuko glanced up at Uzu, her smirk still dancing on her lips. 

"I know just the way you like it, too, babe." She hummed as she tugged his underwear down.

FIN.


End file.
